The Conspiracy Child
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: What happened to combine Zuko and the Avatar's ancestory?How did Iroh become involved in the White Lotus Society?All the answers begin after the end of Avatar Roku. Pairings:Irusa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Original plot idea by entire summary is in this short prelude and the time is set not long after Roku's death.

Secrets. The hidden agenda of life that underlines lying and cover ups. That some believe holds the balance to maintain a certain peace in the world. Others ,however, believe secrets are the universe's greatest blessing that surrounds misdeed.

Their own misdeed.

Chapter One: Top Knot top notch trouble.

x.x.x

From the soot wrought outcropping he watched the many people below, gathered around and at least pretending as if they had a true purpose there other then to search in vain for remains.

What did the Fire Lord expect, why have his resources on this pile of worthless ash? Renzick sighed. The Society would be all but satisfied if he came back empty-handed. But that was good.

The nephew of the Earth King himself was no messenger boy.

Still, if he had been permitted to then Renzick would liberate the Earth Kingdom citizens forced to dig. If only he could...

"Fall back!"Came the loud call of the captain He didn't watch to be sure they were gone, he listened until the picks and shovels ceased for several minutes. Four hours after they first came, the Fire Nation left.

The sounds of the clanky metal ship began to sail away and the trail of smoke billowed out in a single streak across the pink sky.

_Finally._Renzick emerged from his scouting post and began to walk around the area they had combed. There wasn't a life.

They had found no body. The idea completely sickened the teen even though he was searching for something else entirely. Renzick felt around the smooth,powdery earth with his bare feet intently.

Carefully.

He missed no shift of movement that might have lead him to finding the object in which he was required of obtaining._'Yes!Found it.'_

Renzick moved his foot in an arc before him and then pounded down on the ground to send a point of solidified soot up in front of him.

Seeing the maroon top knot perched upon the top, Renzick gave a little grin of success and sent it down to his level. Amazingly, it was intact.

"Marvelous," he awed quietly. "This item will last a long time."

Stowing it into a stringed sack, he pulled it securely closed and made for the edge of the island where his ride would come by.

Wind swept in a lonely, forgotten whistle over the ashy island. Renzick kept his back to it and all the while trying not to let it get to him.

From the soot mound he saw the wriggling deep blue shadow of his transportation coming to the surface. He reluctantly gave one last glance behind and came to a decision.

"Eh...UH!"

Digging his feet into the ground, he sent a rippling procession of solidifying vibrations over the terrain that left only hardened molten rock. The three hundred yards around the area were completely transformed.

"Grounded?"

The young man turned to see his supervisor behind him, as well as a water sheen red and black "borrowed" submarine. He couldn't help but behold admiration for both object and person.

"Grounded, sir?"

A quick indication from the man downwards and he saw that he had lost his feet in the process of turning part of the island to stone.

"Do you have the crowning implement."He held out his hand.

Renzick nodded soberly and brought the soft sack which held a countless generation's history. The man looked it over in scrutiny.

"Would you care to know our plans, Renzick?"

He nodded, mostly on account of the lateness in the day.

As the elder man explained he turned the top knot in his fingers.

"The Fire Nation keeps it's bloodline strong with only male born heirs ,we must raise Roku's orphaned grandson until a girl is born of his bloodline. We will raise her until she is of martial age. When she is, this top knot shall will be returned."

"But...sir, I'm not understanding. Do you think the cycle is gone?"

"We are not certain."his voice faltered slightly."But we know that only corruption in the family continue. That is why we must have the child of Roku's bloodline instill virtue into, hopefully, a son she'll have."

Renzick tried not to gap."That idea is completely,utterly...sir, how can you know Roku's thirteen-year-old grandson will even have a daughter?Much less train his daughter to one day be queen!"

"Renzick."He warned only once.

"And raise her to be a Fire Nation queen at that?"

The slap across his cheek was swift and deft. Renzick had spoke out of bounds to a top member of the Society, he could be demoted.

"This is our only true chance,"he said, unsurprisingly calm."Our sources cannot recall whether he was out of the Avatar State totally."

As earth fell into gray,grave silence,the full meaning of what his supervisor had said came to him painfully. But forcing this duty upon an unborn --- could this be how the Avatar felt?

Renzick sighed and walked away from the island so as to board the submarine, partly praying Prince Ozai would only have a girl.

And that Roku's grandchild would have a boy.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A fourteen-year-old girl in dark blue robes that sculpted her figure with light black hair down her back, knelt over her rare,exotic garden.

Flowers from all over the world including Purple Roses, to Eve Glories and Star Lilies were surrounded by a hollowed out hill that had vines strewn over a large opening that always invited in the sun.

"Ursa,"Came the voice of an elder man.

She looked over her shoulder at her Supervisor and gave a small grin of embarrassment, her oval face turned a deep red.

"You caught me, Ren.I know, I should be studying scripture."

"Now why is that?"His slightly wrinkled face smoothed out as he smiled, looking unhurriedly around."You've kept these flowers thriving so well, I want you to enjoy them very fully."

Ursa gave a nod of agreement and tilted her head slightly."Is there something behind you,Rennie?I can't see your arms."

"Perhaps..."He said teasingly.

The young girl blinked a few times and thought a moment.

"Well, if you won't tell me then you leave me no choice."

Renzick straightened a bit."You have an idea?"

"Yep,"Ursa began sprinting passed him to see behind but for every turn she made,he made a smooth shift on his feet."Ren!"

"Now,now." he chuckled when she stopped to face him. "I'm hard pressed not to believe you know better then that, Ursa."

"I know better, but waiting is getting too hard."

Renzick started to move his arms forward."Then it's time."

Her hazel-red eyes widened."It is?"

"But of is time for you to receive my gift to you."

He produced a scarlet red lily;which she knew to be a Fire Lilly. Still partially awed, Ursa accepted the flower.

"It's...so pretty,Ren."

"From what I've heard you'll see many of these flowers."

She moved a glossy, wax-feeling petal betwixt her fingers.

"Happy Birthday."Renzick's arms enclosed her to him.

As soon as she felt tears gathering,Ursa buried her face into the man's robes. Through out her life of conditioning for this day, Renzick had served as her mentor,her father-figure and her friend.

Her only true friend.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know I love you."

She clung tighter.

"But you know what must be done,Ursa."He had never truly given her a nickname as she had given him."Your heritage is from Roku,your nationality is Fire Nation and your home is-"

"With you,"she turned to look into his eyes firmly,took a step back and stood at his arm's length."And here in this garden."

"And with the Order,"Renzick touched her cheek and she looked away."It is not your destiny to become queen but it is a great chance at a better life you and the entire planet."

Ursa met his eyes again,out went the doubt and the strong sense of duty that had been instilled early in life. She was as delicate as a Fire Lily but as strong as a Shensi Vine.

"Were ready for departure."A younger man told them.

"Very well, we are ready."he held his hand out."Right?"

She glanced over at him and he could see the forlorn and the dread that were still built up in her , but she gave a quick bow of the utmost respect to him and hurried back underground for her things.

"Is she ready, sir?"

"She is,"Renzick sighed."Just let her be for the moment."

x.x.x

Ursa looked back into her dark room. A single piece of furniture and worldly position, cloths included ,would be left. She was to begin life anew behind in Fire Nation walls.

Two hooded people were waiting for her next to either side of the hall and began with her to exit was a large stone structure where she had stayed for years.

After Sozin's death,The Order of the White Lotus had built an entire underground labyrinth complete with two tracks.

They had long ago severed connections with biological family to monitor situations around the world, there were tunnels underground that served as highways stretching partway around the blue globe.

The maiden herself had hardly even been above ground but she managed to get sunlight from the hollowed out hill. She was mere miles from the main gates of the Fire Nation, from her new life.

_We know the prince is young,not too many years older then yourself. Our few underground paths under certain Fire Nation offical's meeting places tell us all we know._

She had always been nervous around the senior member._It will be upon you,Ursa,to restore balance.A job that had been extended to the late Avatar but since the cycle has..._

"Broken."

One of the cloaked figures turned to her."Princess?"

Ursa closed her eyes,unsure of that name."It's nothing."

Down the wooden steps they went and boarded the water fueled,roofless wood train. Bright torches lit the curved path she would follow. Without a word, she seated herself down. The two bodyguard-persona two sat on chairs beside her.

Taking a Pai Sho piece from her robe belt,Ursa placed it in a tiny square and pushed it in. Once inside it would activate a special signal that gave notice to all of the benders on board.

They kept the water flowing and the torches lit.

Clasping metal poles that were brought down, Ursa felt the ever uncomfortable jerking of the train as it began forward.

This rocking motion was the fastest and safest transportation through out the catacombs, she placed her hand to her lips.

Ursa didn't travel often.

"We have arrived,"A woman announced after a few minutes.

Peering up and trying to hold her stomach, the young girl saw an opening that could have been a drainage system. Recalling what Renzick had told her, she stepped off the train bravely.

"Prepared, Princess?"The man asked as they went under the metal frame and an Earthbender rose them up to the top.

"I am."Ursa meant it.

Then, for the first time in her life, she emerged with the people who would help with the conspiracy; her parents.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Daylight, it was something people who lived like Badgermoles all their lives never got to experience. Ursa had been above ground in buildings of course, but usually with all the windows shuttered.

Her thoughts centered as they reached the giant steel red gates. Where they had emerged a grove of trees circumvented around so no one had seen them. Shading her eyes, Ursa looked up to the shadowy top.

"State your business,solicitors."

"We request a word with the Fire Lord on family affair."The man she hardly could call her father spoke in a strong yet level voice.

"Very well, step forward for an evaluation."

Ursa took a deep breath and followed her parents as the doors parted open with a screech, there was barely enough room for them to squeeze in through but the three entered together.

"Arms out,"A militarily fashioned man stepped up, he was about thirty and appeared important enough ; An understatement.

"Eyes forward!"Another man nearly bit their heads off. This young man she saw couldn't have been much older then she was and was crudely sharp.

He and the other one began to feel around her parent's clothing in search of weapons. It was something Ursa had been warned to watch out for and had to prepare herself for. Because this was her duty, she had to get use to it sometime.

Beside a Fire Nation insignia,Ursa caught the name of the man in front of her father: Zhao .When he moved before her she closed her eyes.

Zhao's hands went to her underarms and she imagined to herself that it was only Ren picking her up when she was a little girl. Ursa had never been afraid of those gentle hands, for she trusted them.

These hands she knew she would never trust.

"Open your eyes, girl."she blinked a few times when he glowered at her as if provoked and turned to the man."Where did you come from?"

"From the Fire Nation colonies, sir."Homen replied.

Some complex yarn weaving later and Ursa's family was allowed to mount the beige,wide stairs of the castle. She was in trance like walk at the moment, taking in the high pillars with abated breath.

"Keep walking,"Her mother ordered in a whisper; they were still being accompanied by two dangerously dressed guards.A group of people were standing inside the foray of the immense palace.

"Slow down."Ursa's father said softly as he leaned down a bit.

She pursed her lips and didn't utter a response as per usual.A man with long crimson garments and a silver streaked beard spoke to the people around him in words Ursa didn't begin to understand.

Someone touched her shoulder and she had to stifle a yelp of surprise.

"Your Majesty."One of the guards greeted and the hand on her shoulder nearly forced her into a submissive pose on her knees.

Looking over she saw everyone bowing. It had been necessary.

"To what do I owe this interruption?"His voice was oddly calm.

"My Lord,this Colonial family claims heritage to your blood and therefore wishes to return a family heirloom of the utmost value."

She felt the man's eyes move over her head."Your name?"

" My wife is Elsa and my daughter is Ursa."

"Those names mean nothing to me, what do you have of mine?"

Ursa peered under her arm and watched as her father reached into his rob for a wrapped item. There was no hesitation and no second guessing as the Fire Lord took it from his hand immediately.

Greed entered his sighed inwardly and looked down.

"My father's..."His words held bittersweet retrospection.

"Please,Fire Lord Azulon. We are poor and humble servants to you with only one request to be granted for this weary voyage."

He didn't speak right away."How are you related to my family?"

"If I may speak."Elsa spoke haltingly.

"Proceed."

"I was told to be a third cousin of yours, descended from Osai."

"Hmm,"he pondered a moment."Yes,I recall him briefly.I do owe you a thank you in the least for this return. What would you like?"

"A home for only one,"Homen said immediately."For our daughter,Ursa."

x.x.x

She sat wrapped in beautifully woven red silk,her hair held high and golden slippers fitted into her medium-sized feet atop a small pedestal-esque seat as servants finished putting on her make-up.

The whole sensation reminded her of coating mud on her face.

"Fire Lord Azulon wishes to speak to you now."

Misha,the overweight make-up artist,threw the guard a look.

"Hold your Ostrichorses, this young lady can't possibly meet the royal family if she's not even presentable."she turned to Ursa."My ,aren't you a gorgeous thing?Why not show off those pearls."

Ursa placed a hand to the hollow of her neck."Pearls,ma'am?"

Misha chuckled."I meant your teeth, but only at the appropriate time."

The fact that people other then Renzick teased surprised her.

She moved over and the guard moved forward to help her down the steps, servents rushed to gather the slightly trailing dress and hand it to Ursa as she was escorted out into the gigantic hallway.

Oil portraits wrapped in bulging golden frame lined the walls and the flames that lit the way were enclosed in shades between the framed family memorabilia, Ursa thought she felt their stiff gazes.

She concentrated on anything then;aside from keeping her many skirts writhed in her hands and off the ground. The walls expanded out as heat began travelling it's way up into her heavy dress.

"The exact request of your parents before their departure was for you to wed my son in exchange for my heirloom...meet my eyes!"

Ursa snapped up to the distant man in his throne and her breath caught.

"Is it true you will be submit to learning proper, royal etiquette?"

"Yes sir."she bowed her head."I will obey you."

There was a moment of uncertainty in the air.

"As promised, you will be wed to my youngest son."

Ursa jerked her head up and gazed into the golden eyes of a man who was so handsomely developted. The only thing that kept her rooted to the floor were two realizations. She had intended to marry the prince.

Who the Order had sworn was not engaged.

Who the Order of the White Lotus swore was the prince, the second and somehow most important was his emotionless face.

"My Lord,"she suddenly took the reigns."I thought I was going to be marrying your first son."The man read her like an open book.

"Iroh is married,"Her secret was only partially discovered."To the public of the Fire Nation the age of their prince is never known."

"You mean..."

"I do and therefore I will keep my eye on you. Whatever you heard in the Colonies is fraudulent but inside these walls are nothing but truth. No one speaks of what goes on behind them, including you."

To be continued...


End file.
